dayzeefandomcom-20200214-history
Finding supplies
Lootspot Categories Loot is broken up into 7 main categories in DayZ, in order of rarity these are: Residential/Civilian Civilian loot has a bit of everything. Often it has a good chance to spawn Food and small chance to spawn low tier Weapons. A lot of basic Equipment can be found here including the vital Map and Compass. Enterable civilian buildings are the most common type of building on the map, these include: *Churches *Office blocks *Supermarkets *Residential Farms Farm areas can spawn food, drink, and wood, but also have a higher than normal chance to spawn basic Weapons and ammo. These include: *Barns *Cow sheds Industrial Industrial areas are fairly common and they are the main place to look for vehicle components Wire Fencing Kits and toolboxes: *Warehouses *Gas Stations *Workshops General Military There are a few military loot areas on the map, and all of them are frequented by both Bandits and Survivors. Military areas spawn the best items currently in DayZ, often high end Equipment. They include: *Airfields *Fire stations *Military Tents *Deer Stands Barracks Barracks are special military areas, which may spawn Weapons and Equipment of a higher tier than the General military areas. Barracks are only found at the International Airfield and are the only place that spawn Satchel Charges]. Helicopter Crash Sites Helicopter Crash Sites can be found in various locations throughout Chernarus and are most commonly found on open fields or on hillsides. The locations of the crash sites vary for each server. These sites are excellent for looting as they contain some of the best weapons that you may find in the DayZ world. Crash Sites can spawn extremely rare weapons that cannot be found anywhere else such as the L85A2 AWS and FN FAL, ANPV, S4. The weapons that spawn here are often British and of high quality and the zombies that wander around it also usually carry around some minor military type items. The zombies also spawn very fast, so if you are planing on looking around be ready for zombies to keep spawning. Each crash site seems to have 6 loot spots. Swaying your crosshair around the ground is recommended, as tall grass or a slight slope may cause weapons to be hidden underground, but still lootable. Loot The following items are a complete list of all lootable items on the crash site, all information taken from the DayZ loot tables. *FN FAL (Standard) *FN FAL AN/PVS-4 (Night Vision Optics) *Bizon PP-19 SD *M14 AIM *DMR *M107 (.50 Caliber Sniper Rifle) *AS50 (.50 Caliber British Sniper Rifle) *Mk 48 Mod 0 Medium Machine Gun *M249 SAW Light Machine Gun *L85A2 AWS (Thermal and Night Vision Optics) *Medical Box *M249 Belt *M240 Belt *Night Vision Goggles *Ghillie Suit *Camouflage Clothing *Ammo Box *Antibiotics Medical Medical areas have a large amount of medical supplies. They are the only place to get Blood Bags. These include: *Hospitals *Medical Tents *Medical boxes at Helicopter crash sites There are not many of these locations on the map, and consequently other Survivors and Bandits may be found there. Weapons There are several types of weapons in DayZ. All weapons are modeled after their real world counter parts and they behave as such. Rifles, Submachine guns, Shotguns and most Sniper Rifles will fill the Main weapon slot. These will take 10 slots in the Backpack Sidearms take 5 slots in the Backpack. Missile launchers will fill the Backpack-slot.